


Unwilling

by klutzy_girl



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Johnny and Dutch's marriage in the alternate universe awoke feelings they buried and they proceed to avoid each other in the aftermath. D'avin is tired of this and decides to fix them.





	Unwilling

In the aftermath of their unexpected trip to an alternate universe, Johnny and Dutch started avoiding each other, much to the annoyance of everyone else on Team Awesome Force. They all knew the problem even though the two of them were unwilling to admit it. “You need to do something about this fast,” Zeph hissed at D'av as she walked past him one morning.

“I’m trying,” he hissed right back but she didn’t pay him any attention. D'av couldn’t believe he was trying to fix things between his brother and Dutch because they had been married in said alternate universe and then couldn’t handle it once their memories returned. He had his suspicions about _why_ that was but was a little afraid to admit it to himself. He watched closely as both of them walked into the hallway from opposite ends.

Johnny’s eyes widened in panic while Dutch faltered for a second. She clearly wanted to run back from where she had entered but Johnny was going that way so she flew him past instead to get where she needed to be. “What are you staring at?” Johnny snapped at his brother upon noticing the look on D'av’s face.

D'av’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he found the words. “You’re in love with Dutch!” he blurted out.

Johnny started sputtering and then began to choke. “What the fuck?” he asked in such a high pitched voice that D'av winced.

“That’s why you two are avoiding each other! You were married in the alternate universe the Lady cooked up, and now you’re freaking out.” Fuck. What were they going to do now? D'av was at a loss for words and didn’t have any answers at all.

“I am not freaking out because there’s not to freak out about, D'av. Besides, you two are a thing and she loves you,” Johnny replied, trying desperately to dismiss his brother’s theory. This couldn’t be happening. Everything had been so well (somewhat) prior to this and now it was all fucked up.

“Yes, we’re a thing - sometimes - but we haven’t been the same since we found our way back here. She’s been turning down sex, which is really surprising.”

Johnny snorted. “D'av, it’s nothing. Just let it go.”

“I am not letting this go. We’ll talk about this later!” D'av called after his brother as Johnny fled to another part of the ship. With Johnny sufficiently freaked out, D'av decided to go ahead and find Dutch to drop the bomb on her.

She started laughing as soon as he dared to put forth his theory. “That’s hilarious, D'avin, and your theory couldn’t be further from the truth. There is nothing going on between me and Johnny. We’re best friends and that’s all we’ll ever be.” Could he hear her heart pounding? She really hoped he couldn’t.

“Are you sure?” he pressed.

Dutch rolled her eyes. “I’m sure. Did you tell your brother your ridiculous theory? I’m sure he laughed in your face.” Fuck, what would she do if he had said something to Johnny? 

“Yes, I did, and no he didn’t. Why the fuck am I playing matchmaker?” D'av just shook his head. “Anyway, you two really need to talk. Stop stalling.” And then he went on his way to leave her to stew in his theory.

Dutch slid to the floor and sighed. She was absolutely terrified now about her feelings for Johnny, and it was throwing her (them, honestly) off in every conceivable way. She’d have to talk to him now, there was no way around it thanks to D'avin. So gathering some courage, she stood up and slowly walked to Johnny’s room.

Fortunately, he was sitting on the bed, talking to Jaq. After ushering the boy out, she sat down next to him. “Hi,” he told her.

“Hi,” she replied, so nervous she hoped he missed her shaking hands.

“Let me guess. D'avin talked to you.” Johnny was going to kill his brother next time he saw him.

“He did,” Dutch confirmed.

“Listen, he’s wrong. We’re just off balance because of everything that’s happened recently - that’s all this is.” Johnny was giving her an out and they both knew it but they could go back to normal and pretend like nothing had ever happened. It’d be easier that way.

“Sure. Or he’s right, and our fake marriage brought up feelings we’ve buried for years.” Awkward silence now, one that Dutch was unwilling to break.

Johnny’s breath caught in his throat. “What are you saying, Dutch?”

“What are you saying?” she countered.

“Maybe I’ve been in denial for years but I might have more than friendly feelings for you,” he finally ventured. Shit, why couldn’t he say the words?

That was okay - Dutch couldn’t either. “Might?”

He laughed. “We’re getting nowhere with this conversation, aren’t we? More than might. I have feelings for you.”

“What kind of feelings might those be?” Dutch had to know for sure.

“We’re really good at this, aren’t we?” Johnny asked wryly. He exhaled. “You know I love you, Dutch, and I always will. But I think - no, I know - that I am in love with you. Being with you every day, kissing you, loving you, hit me harder than I expected it to.”

She swiped some tears from her cheeks. “I love you too, Johnny. In a not so friendly or sisterly way.”

He laughed and surged forward to kiss her. “Wow. Bit awkward but I could get used to this,” he murmured happily.

“Same here,” Dutch replied.

It was the start of something new, and they looked forward to taking this journey together.


End file.
